The present invention relates to a location indicating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a location indicating device for indicating the location of a craft in need of assistance.
Objects of the invention are to provide a location indicating device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to indicate the location of a craft in need of assistance such as, for example, a downed aircraft, a grounded seagoing craft, or the like.